


[Podfic] Trials and Thorns

by Nary, sisi_rambles



Category: Lyke-Wake Dirge (Traditional Song)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen, Lawyers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: If I had known the road to the afterlife was going to be so difficult, I'd have packed better for the journey.





	[Podfic] Trials and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trials and Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985283) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



Length: 00:10:26

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Original/Trials%20and%20Thorns.mp3) (9.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Original/Trials%20and%20Thorns.m4b) (4.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
